Razón o corazón
by SuMalfoy
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando lo que el corazón y la razón quieren no es lo mismo? Mientras la razón te dice, seriamente: No lo hagas, no es correcto. Está prohibido"; el corazón te dice, con ese aire travieso que lo caracteriza: Hazlo. Lo prohibido sólo significa "Hazlo sin que se den cuenta.
1. Prólogo

Razón o corazón

Prólogo

¿Qué hacer cuando lo que el corazón y la razón quieren no es lo mismo?

Mientras la razón te dice, seriamente: _No lo hagas, no es correcto. Está prohibido";_ el corazón te dice, con ese aire travieso que lo caracteriza: _Hazlo. Lo prohibido sólo significa "Hazlo sin que se den cuenta."_

Arrancándote los cabellos, de forma brutal, tú piensas: _¿A quién debo seguir?_

No hay una respuesta exacta para esa respuesta. Sabes que se debe seguir a la razón para poder triunfar y seguir adelante, pero…

El arriesgarse también es una buena opción. Como dice el dicho: _"El que no arriesga, no gana"_. En cierto modo, el dicho es correcto, si no arriesgas ¿cómo esperas ganar algo? Aunque arriesgar significa perder, salir herida, derrotada y/o decepcionada, también significa, saber que, a pesar de haber perdido, lo intentaste y perdiste con aires de ganadora.

Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy estaban locamente enamorados. Ella de él y él de otra, Lily Potter, aquella niña que lo cautivó con su vivaz carácter. Rose Weasley, decidió seguir con la cabeza en alto y guardo sus sentimientos para ella durante diez largos años… sin embargo, aquellos sentimientos en lugar de desaparecer, florecieron… bellos y salvajes.

Ahora, a unas horas de la boda de Lily Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, como digna leona, decide arriesgarse a ganar o perder.

Es todo o nada y ella lo sabe.

**_Próximamente..._****_:D_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola, chicas.**

Antes de que me lancen algo por haberme tardado tanto y que ponga en peligro mi integridad física, debo decirles que en estos momentos no me encuentro en una buena situación.

El mes pasado mi mami estuvo internada por un problema con su pierna y yo estuve yendo todos los días a verla y ayudarle en lo posible. El once de junio la operaron y el dieciséis salió del hospital y aunque en un principio, todo fue bien. Ayer mi mamá fue a su revisión semanal y el doctor le dijo que tendrían que internarla este lunes, así que de nuevo la estaré cuidando.

Espero que entiendan que en estos momentos no me encuentro con mucha inspiración ni tiempo, cosas indispensables al momento de escribir.

Este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo pero no me había dado tiempo de editarlo, por lo que apenas hace unos tres días se lo mande a mi beta, Abby y justamente ayer ella me lo regreso, por eso lo subo hoy con calma.

**Para las que leen "Relación tormentosa": **El tercer capítulo ya está escrito y ahora está en manos de mi beta para su próxima corrección. Les prometo que en cuanto ella me lo mande, yo lo subo.

**Para las que leen "Únicos": **He decidido que el primer capítulo será el prólogo porque, creo, que se adecua mejor. Así que el primer capítulo oficial lo estaré escribiendo esta semana para mandárselo a mi beta. Así que supongo que lo subiré la próxima semana. Para recompensarles por su espera, trataré de hacerlo extenso.

**Para las que esperan "Placer prohibido" y "Decisión equivocada": **Les ruego que me esperen un poco más. Ya todo está en mi cabeza, sólo me falta plasmarlo al papel. Eso sí, les aseguro que estas historias no serán abandonadas, sólo están en pausa momentánea.

Bueno, sin más que decirles, espero que disfruten. Esta historia sólo constará de tres capítulos y por lo mismo, estos serán más extensos.

UNO

_«Rosebud Weasley»_

Me desperté siendo presa de un punzante dolor de cabeza. _¡Malditos chupitos!_ Maldije el haberme excedido la noche anterior, bebiendo junto con Juliette pero aquello había sido por causas de fuerza mayor. Necesitaba olvidar, borrar de mi cabeza que al día siguiente, todo habría terminado. O mejor aún, necesitaba enterrar en el fondo de mi mente, donde abundaban las telarañas y el polvo, aquellos sentimientos por él que llevaban diez largos años atormentándome.

Por ese maldito rubio arrogante y prepotente…

Por ese mujeriego con aires de grandeza…

Por Scorpius Malfoy…

Fruncí el ceño y me golpeé internamente. Bien me lo había dicho mi padre. _«Rose, no te acerques a él.» «Rose, machácalo en los exámenes.» «Rose, el abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonaría que te cases con un sangre pura.»_ Pues maldita sea mi rebeldía, no sólo me había acercado a él, sino que nos habíamos hecho mejores amigos. No sólo no lo había machado en los exámenes, sino que el imbécil siempre me ganaba, sin importar cuánto me esforzara. Para suerte de mi padre y desgracia mía, sólo había cumplido una cosa. No me casaría con él. No, él se casaría con mi prima, la menor de todas: Lily Potter.

_¡Agh!_ Pero claro, ella era tan… Lily. Bonita, delgada y estilizada. Sí a todo eso, le agregabas su expresión dulce, corazón enorme y vivaz carácter, ella era la perdición de cualquier hombre.

No la odiaba. No, ella era la princesita de toda la familia. Era tan dulce e inocente que nadie era capaz de odiarla. Yo no podía sentir odio por ella, no cuando recordaba nuestra niñez. Como cuando ella siempre venía a mí en busca de ayuda cuando sus hermanos no la dejaban jugar con ellos. O cómo había llorado en mi hombro por los chicos patanes de los que desafortunadamente se había enamorado a su corta edad.

_¡Maldito Scorpius! _Si tan sólo él no se hubiera enamorado de mi primita sino de otra chica. Yo sería capaz de odiarla y no me encontraría en aquella situación. Me sentía horrible y la peor persona del mundo mundial.

Maldiciendo por última vez al rubio que hacía que me mojara las bragas con sólo una mirada, abrí los ojos. Un suave haz de luz, que entraba por las cortinas entreabiertas, me indicó que faltaba poco para el mediodía.

Me arrastré por la cama hasta sentarme en el borde, metí mis pies en mis pantuflas de lechuza y me estiré un poco. Ni por error me acercaría a un espejo, en estos momentos seguramente me parecería a la niña del exorcista. Claro, la versión que sufría de desamor, falta de sexo y que la noche anterior, por voluntad propia, casi se induce en un coma etílico. _¡Monumental!_

Tome mi varita del buro, me paré de mi cama y salí de mi habitación, dirigiéndome a la cocina como una autómata. Necesitaba con urgencia mi dosis diaria de cafeína y dos aspirinas.

Nada más entré al pequeño espacio, decorado por mi madre, y miré con reproche las dos botellas de tequila que se encontraban sobre la isleta y la botella de whisky que descansaba en el suelo. Todas vacías hasta la última gota. _¡Yuju, vivan los "fondos"!_

Con mi varita en mano y un giro de mi muñeca, las tres botellas fueron a parar al bote de basura. Una vez que la cocina estuvo presentable, empecé a preparar mi café. El característico olor a café no tardó en inundar mis fosas nasales mientras yo colocaba un bol repleto de galletas, en la isleta.

Cuando el sonido característico de que la cafetera había dejado de funcionar inundó la cocina, tomé una taza del fregadero y la llené hasta el tope de humeante y delicioso café. Aspiré el suave aroma y gemí de gusto.

Me senté en uno de los bancos de la isleta y tomé una galleta. No le había dado ni un trago a mi taza cuando una rubia de bonitas curvas entró en la cocina, descalza y bostezando como oso.

La miré incrédula. Como podía verse tan… Juliette. Yo estaba hecha una mierda, sin embargo ella estaba más fresca que una lechuga, y eso que habíamos ingerido la misma cantidad de alcohol… creo.

¡Ni una puta ojera! Los genes eran unos perros. Aunque claro, ella no sufría de desamor ni de falta de buen sexo. Tal vez necesitaba una ronda de sexo, caliente y pervertido. Sacudí la cabeza, ahuyentando semejantes pensamientos de mi mente inocente.

— ¿Aún hay café?

Asentí, dándole un mordisco a mi galleta. La rubia tomó una taza y empezó a revolotear por toda la cocina, canturreando la canción de _«I'm sexy and I know it.»_

—También hay aspirinas en la gaveta de la derecha.

— ¡Uy, sí! —soltó, sirviéndose café en su taza—. Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Me atragante con el café. La rubia corrió en mi ayuda al ver que no paraba de toser.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó—. ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

Asentí y la rubia desapareció. Dos segundos después, dejó un vaso frente a mí. Bebí presurosa y una vez estuve recompuesta, le agradecí. La rubia me sonrió y continuó con sus quehaceres. Segundos después, depositó una taza de café en la isleta y se sentó en el otro banco.

—Menuda borrachera nos metimos ayer —suspiró—. Me sorprende que no hayamos acabado vomitando nuestras entrañas en algún callejón sucio y oscuro o violadas por algún malandro.

Aparté las imágenes de mi mente de un golpe.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo, Juls.

La rubia asintió y sonriéndome, tomó un sorbo de café y un mordisqueo su galleta.

—Para eso somos mejores amigas, Rose —dijo, arrogante—. Además, ¿qué clase de amiga sería si te dejo tomar sola?

Reí pero antes de que le respondiera, una bola blanca apareció en la cocina. Segundos después, el patronus de mi madre —una hermosa nutria—, se materializó y la voz de mi madre, inundó la cocina.

_« ¡Rosebud Weasley! ¿Dónde, demonios, estás? Deberías estar en la madriguera desde hace dos horas. ¡Tienes diez minutos para estar aquí! »_

Y así como llegó, se fue. Miré a Juliette con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté.

Mi amiga miró su reloj.

—La una de la tarde…

¡Joder! pensé que eran las once o las doce. Me levante de un salto y dejé mi taza de café sin terminar en el fregadero, la lavaría más tarde.

— ¡Joder! —Mascullé, apresurándome a mi habitación—. ¡Juliette tienes diez minutos para estar lista!

Oí el quejido de parte de mi amiga pero no me importó. Mi madre me mataría.

Me desnudé, bañé y vestí en tiempo record. Diez minutos después, estaba no lista pero sí presentable. Me había puesto unos jeans desgastados y ajustados, una blusa de tirantes negra, mis _converse_ y me había sujetado mi húmedo cabello en una cola de caballo desarreglada. Por suerte, mi ropa formal estaba en la madriguera.

Cuando salí, vi que mi amiga estaba batallando para ponerse sus zapatos. Una vez las dos estuvimos listas, nos desaparecimos. Segundos después, apareció frente a nosotras una hogareña madriguera —que milagrosamente seguía en pie— y la tortura comenzó.

Me senté sobre el mullido césped, observando el hermoso lago frente a mí. Después de dos horas, había logrado escabullirme de mi madre, mi tía Ginny y de Juliette. A medida que avanzaba el tiempo, yo iba asumiendo que el final estaba cerca. A las nueve, todo habría terminado.

Scorpius y Lily se casarían. Yo los felicitaría y luego me marcharía. Un traslador que me llevaría al otro lado del mundo me estaría esperando a las once de la noche en mi casa. Nadie lo sabía, excepto Juliette.

Una lágrima silenciosa bajó por mi mejilla y no me molesté en limpiarla. Sabía que después de esa, vendrían muchas más. Dolía, pero trataba de sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera. A veces era más fácil y otras veces no quería ni levantarme de la cama.

Sin dejar de llorar, saqué de mi bolsa mi cajetilla de cigarrillos. No podía evitarlo. Cuando el dolor me sobrepasaba, necesitaba con urgencia tabaco. Tomé uno y lo encendí. Le di una fumada y luego otra, sintiendo cómo los efectos del tabaco relajaban cada músculo tenso de mi cuerpo al instante.

Las lágrimas continuaban resbalando por mis mejillas y los recuerdos empezaron a inundar mi mente. Recuerdos felices y a la vez dolorosos.

—_Busquemos un compartimiento vacío, Rosie —murmuró mi primo Albus, jalando su baúl por el extenso pasillo. _

—_Ajam…_

_Caminamos por el largo pasillo, observando que todos los compartimientos estaban ocupados. Ya nos habíamos dado por vencidos cuando divisé uno casi vacío. Sólo un chico de nuestra edad estaba dentro, leyendo un libro. Le hice una seña a Albus y él se acercó. Le echó un vistazo al interior del compartimiento y luego me miró con cara de espanto._

—_Pero Rosie, tío Ronald ha dicho que no…_

_Lo fulminé con la mirada. No entendía por qué Albus parecía tenerle un terror inmenso a mi papá, aunque según yo era porque cuando mi padre se enojaba, su cara se tornaba de un color morado, nada saludable y una vena sobresaltaba en su frente._

—_No me importa lo que haya dicho papá, Albus —mascullé—. Estoy cansada. Además, él se ve simpático._

_Antes de que protestara, abrí el compartimiento y me adentré. Albus no tuvo más remedio que seguirme. Era demasiado protector para dejarme sola aunque se estuviera cagando de miedo._

—_Hola —saludé. El chico alzó la cabeza del libro y me miró. No supe por qué, pero al ver sus ojos acerados clavados en mí me ruboricé—. ¿Podemos…sentarnos? Es que ya todos los compartimientos están ocupados —me excusé rápidamente._

_El chico rubio sonrió de lado y asintió._

—_Claro —accedió—. Mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy._

_Al ver su mano extendida delante de mí, no dudé en estrechársela. Su tacto suave y fuerte, hizo que temblara._

—_Rose Weasley._

—_Albus Potter —se presentó mi primo, hablando por primera vez desde que entramos en el compartimiento._

—_Un gusto —murmuró el rubio._

Un soplo de viento helado desacomodo mi cabello causando que un rizo despreocupado cayera sobre mis labios. Mis labios se abrieron y soltaron un suspiro lastimero al tiempo que mi mano libre tomaba el rizo y lo colocaba en su lugar, detrás de mi oreja.

—_Yo le doy un seis._

_Miré al rubio a mi lado con cara de pocos amigos. Este, al verme, estalló en carcajadas, siendo seguido por mi primo, que se encontraba al otro lado de mí. _

—_Qué infantiles —bufé—. No entiendo su afán por calificar a las chicas._

_El rubio pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros y sonrió._

—_Vamos Rosie, los tres sabemos que las chicas también nos califican._

_Rodé los ojos y lo enfrenté._

— _¿Y, según tú, qué calificación te ponemos?_

—_Obviamente diez._

_Hice una mueca._

—_Presumido._

_El rubio rió._

— _¿Qué calificación me pusieron a mí? —pregunté curiosa._

—_Eres mi prima, así que no entras —murmuró Albus. Le di un codazo en las costillas—. El incesto no me va._

_Miré a Scorpius y el rubio me sonrió._

—_Eres mi mejor amiga, Rose. Tampoco entras —respondió con guasa—. Eres como mi hermanita._

_Bufé y aguantando las ganas de soltarme a llorar, le sonreí. Vale, aquella había sido la manera dulce de decirme que no valía ni para ponerme una calificación._

Mire el cristalino lago frente a mí con nostalgia. Aún recordaba cómo, durante las vacaciones, toda la familia se reunía en la madriguera y si era un día soleado, nos la pasábamos chacoteando en el lago, aventándonos agua y haciéndonos ahogadillas. En segundo año, Albus y yo lo habíamos invitado a pasar las navidades con nosotros y, a pesar de las negativas de su padre, su madre, una mujer dulce y muy agradable le había dado permiso. Habíamos disfrutado de lo lindo y Scorpius había vuelto, cada vez que le daban permiso.

_Estaba caminando junto con Juliette por el tercer piso cuando una voz demasiado conocida para mí, me llamó._

— _¡Rosie!_

_Ambas nos paramos y esperamos a que el rubio llegara hasta donde estábamos. Conforme se acercaba, pude ver la enorme sonrisa que estaba tatuada en su rostro. _

— _¡Aceptó salir conmigo! —gritó loco de felicidad, llegando frente a nosotras. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me envolvió en un gran abrazo de oso._

_Scorpius estaba tan ensimismado en su felicidad que no notó cómo Juliette me daba un consolador apretón de manos._

—_Genial —murmuré, sintiendo cómo una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla._

Podía oír a mi familia revolotear como abejas en la madriguera pero para mí, absorta en la melancolía, todo ese ruido era un murmuro lejano y distante. De toda mi familia, sólo Lily y Albus, sabían de mi tonto encaprichamiento con aquel rubio arrogante. Nadie sabía que yo estaba sufriendo aquel día que todo debía ser de color de rosa. Nadie sabía que cuando Scorpius dijera las palabras _«Si, acepto.»,_ me estaría dando una puñalada directo en el corazón.

_Me senté en la isleta con una taza de café frente a mí cuando la chimenea anunció que alguien intentaba entrar._

—_Rose… _

_Al oír la voz de mi rubio favorito, lo dejé entrar. _

—_Rosie… ¿Dónde estás?_

_Le di un sorbo a mi café._

— _¡En la cocina!_

_Oí pasos acercarse y entonces, Scorpius entró con una amplia sonrisa._

— _¡Aceptó casarse conmigo, Rosie! —anunció—. Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo._

_La taza de café que hasta ese momento sostenía, cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Vale, eso me había sorprendido._

_Me levanté sobresaltada y empecé a recoger los pedazos de porcelana. No sé por qué lo hacía, podía usar magia pero en ese momento no quería toparme con sus ojos._

—_Deja ahí, Rosie —se mofó—. Deja que lo arregle yo._

_Con la varita en mano y un giro elegante de su muñeca, todo desapareció. Me quedé en el suelo unos segundos más._

— _¿Estás bien? —preguntó al ver que no me levantaba—. ¿Qué te ocurre?_

—_Na…nada —murmuré—. Me has sorprendido._

_El rubio bufó._

—_Quita esa mirada de zombie, Rose —advirtió—. He llamado a Albus y esta noche, celebraremos que dentro de un mes seré un hombre casado._

—_Un… me…mes —tartamudee, sintiéndome desfallecer. Sin notarlo, el rubio asintió._

—_Sí._

_Inventándome cualquier excusa, llamé a Juliette para que me acompañara. La rubia aceptó sin dudarlo, dándome su apoyo incondicional._

_Aquella noche, los cuatro salimos de juerga y nos emborrachamos a lo grande. Bebí y bebí hasta caer muerta. Esa noche me olvidé de mi estúpido amor por mi mejor amigo y sólo disfrute de una noche de copas._

— ¿Rose? —Una voz a mi espalda, me sobresaltó. Observé anonada el cigarro casi completamente consumido por el tiempo y dándole una última calada, lo apagué. Con maestría, limpié mi rostro, sabiendo que aun así, habría rastros de lágrimas.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté, volteándome con una enorme sonrisa.

Sus ojos acerados me taladraron, queriendo llegar hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. Desvié la mirada, sintiéndome incomoda.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Miré el lago como si fuera lo más interesante.

—Pensando.

Sentí cómo el rubio se sentó a mi lado.

—Sabes que odio que fumes —murmuró, viendo la cajetilla a mi lado.

Lo miré.

—Para mi suerte —murmuré—, lo que tú quieras no me importa, rubio.

Scorpius chasqueó la boca y me miró enojado.

—Te harás fea.

Lo miré incrédula y el rubio tuvo el descaro de reírse.

—No me importa.

Un bufido exasperado a mi lado hizo que sonriera.

—_Mi boda_ es un evento libre de humo —Me encogí de hombros, quitándole hierro al asunto, a pesar de que esas dos palabras llevaban torturándome mucho tiempo.

—Lily no tiene problema.

—Lily es demasiado permisiva contigo, Rose.

—Lily me ama —contrataqué infantilmente.

Pude sentir cómo el rubio sonreía.

—Te ves pésima —me halagó.

—Una noche alocada.

El rubio me miró y yo sólo me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Noche alocada?

—Sí, ya sabes —contesté—. Alcohol, hombres, sexo.

Mentía. Mentía como una mentirosa empedernida, pero aquello, en estas condiciones y frente a él, poco me importaba.

Oí un gruñido y me sobresalté. Giré la cabeza y vi cómo Scorpius me miraba enojado.

— ¿Acaso estás celoso, Scor? —me burlé.

— ¡Pues claro! —asintió. Mi corazón brincó de alegría—. Eres como mi hermanita.

Lo miré boquiabierta y mi corazón —que antes había brincado de alegría—, se hundió un poco más en el fango.

—No necesito ni quiero _otro_ hermano, Scorpius.

Aquello era el colmo. Era como si él insistiera en lastimarme. Yo parecía no importarle. Y eso me mataba.

Me levanté del suelo, furiosa. _¿Hermanita?_ ¡Joder, yo no quería que me viera como alguien de su familia!

Sin mirar atrás, empecé a caminar hacia la madriguera. No podía hacer esto. Era una leona… cobarde. No creía poder soportar toda la boda. Tenía que irme antes de que me derrumbara y quedara como una imbécil, humillándome aún más enfrente de toda la gente que asistiría.

Podía oír cómo Scorpius me llamaba confundido, pero lo ignoré y continué con mi plan. Entré a la madriguera, subí las enormes escaleras y llegué a mi habitación como un tornado arrasador.

Segundos después, la puerta se abrió y entró Juliette, quien desde la cocina, me había visto entrar sobresaltada

— ¿Rose?

Me gire con lágrimas en los ojos. Al ver qué hacía, sin preguntarme, empezó a ayudarme a empacar. Me iría a mi departamento y esperaría hasta que fueran las once. Y entonces… todo estaría olvidado.

Mientras hacía mi pequeña maleta, aporrearon la puerta.

— ¡Rosie!

Lo ignoré.

—Si no quitas el maldito hechizo, te juro que tumbó la puerta —amenazó. Pude oír pasos apresurados subir las escaleras. Toda mi familia seguramente. Genial, un escándalo.

Cerré mi maleta y miré a Juliette.

—Es hora, cariño —dijo—. Ahora o nunca.

Una vez terminé mi maleta, la desaparecí. Antes de que Scorpius pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, abrí la puerta, encontrándome con varios pares de ojos, mirándome expectantes pero sólo unos ojos acerados lograron paralizarme.

Lo odiaba. Sólo él podía verme de aquella manera. Como si pudiera leerme la mente o peor aún, como si pudiera leerme el alma. Era, claramente, escalofriante.

— ¿Rose?

Lo ignoré y en su lugar busque un par de ojos color chocolate, bastante conocidos por mí. Lily me devolvió la mirada y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Juliette salió en mi defensa , hecha una furia.

— ¡Eh! ¡Aquí no hay nada que ver! —gritó—. ¡Tenemos una boda que organizar, holgazanes!

Todos salieron huyendo al oír a mi amiga. Le agradecí mentalmente.

Sólo dos personas se quedaron. Lily y Scorpius, mi pesadilla personal.

Inhalé aire y luego lo solté violentamente.

—Lo lamento, Lils —me disculpé. Un brillo confundido llenó sus delicadas facciones—. No puedo. No _quiero _hacer esto. Duele.

Ella me miró, vio la maleta a mis pies y luego de nuevo a mí. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y asintió. La amaba. Su corazón era del tamaño del mundo.

Yo, en cambio, era una perra. Me gustaba el novio de mi primita. Aunque claro, yo lo quería desde antes que él la hubiera conocido, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que sentía que la traicionaba.

— ¿Rosie?

Cerré los ojos con dolor.

— ¿Amor, qué ocurre? —le preguntó a mi prima.

—Yo… yo lo siento, Scorpius —le dije aún con los ojos cerrados—. No iré a tu boda.

Silencio.

Uno… Dos… Tres…

— ¡¿Qué?! —bramó, furioso—. ¡¿De qué, demonios, hablas?! ¡Joder, Rose! Sólo faltan unas puñeteras horas.

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla y yo gemí. Lo sentí acercarse a mí y luego sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros. Empezó a zarandearme y me hizo un daño atroz. Grite de dolor y Lily le pidió que me soltara.

— ¡Contéstame! —gritó—. ¡Maldita sea, Rose!

— ¡Me lastimas! —chillé. Oí pasos subiendo las escaleras y supe que debía irme— ¡Suéltame, imbécil!

No sé cómo lo logré, pero tomé mi varita de mi bolsillo y sin dudarlo, la alcé contra él.

— ¡_Expelliarmus_!

Scorpius voló y se estrelló contra la pared. Sus ojos me miraban incrédulos y furiosos. Lily ahogó un grito y corrió en su ayuda. Suspiré y me giré para encararlo. Las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro cuando lo miré.

—No me hagas esto más difícil.

Y hui. Bajé las escaleras en el momento en que mi familia llegaba arriba. Sin mirarlos, corrí y corrí.

Cuando vi el lago, una loca y estúpida idea cruzó por mi mente y antes de que mi parte racional tomara acción, seguí mis instintos.

Sentir el agua helada sobre mi piel, me sacó del estupor en el que me encontraba desde que lo oí llamarme hermanita. Fue refrescante y gélido. Titirité y me sumergí de nuevo.

Mientras estaba abajo, empecé a divagar sobre mi vida. Mi vida era buena. Era malditamente buena. No podía quejarme de mi familia, de mis amigos o tan siquiera de mi trabajo. Todo era perfecto. Bueno, casi todo.

Unas manos heladas me sacaron del agua con rudeza y yo abrí la boca, llenándome de aire fresco.

— ¡Rose! —gritó Scorpius, zarandeándome. Tosí por la brusquedad—. ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Abrí los ojos y ver su expresión preocupada, me hundió. No quería que se preocupara por mí. No de esa forma.

— ¡Scorpius, vas a arrancarme los brazos! —chillé, pataleando por soltarme.

Scorpius no lo dudó y en cuanto me vi libre de su férreo agarre, retrocedí. Temblé al sentir el aire frío sobre mi ropa húmeda.

—Rose, por favor —suplicó—. No puedes no asistir a mi boda. ¡Eres mi mejor amiga!

Lo miré.

—Lo…lo siento —tartamudee—. Yo… yo simplemente no puedo.

— ¿Pero porque? —su expresión torturada no se me borraría de mi mente. Dio dos pasos y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Sus ojos llamearon y yo le temí, por primera vez—. ¡Dímelo!

— ¡Porque te amo, imbécil!


End file.
